1. Field of the Search
This invention relates generally to the refrigeration arts and more particularly to commercial apparatus for forming ice cubes, block ice or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common form of structure used for forming ice cubes or the like is an open metal tray in which is positioned a removable grid. The tray is filled with water and, with the grid in place, is subjected to a reduction in temperature that causes the water to freeze and thereby form cubes that conform to the grid structure. While this form of prior art is in general use it does exhibit several shortcomings. First of all it is frequently difficult to remove the ice cubes and to accomplish this it is often necessary to provide complex and costly structure that is frequently subject to malfunction. In addition, the metal tray must be filled at a sink and then transported to the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and in the process the water is frequently spilled.
Commercially large scale manufacturers of block ice form large blocks in the normal fashion and then the blocks are cut into smaller cubes which are then in turn handled by loaders and placed into plastic bags of predetermined weights. The plastic bags are generally tied or stapled closed. These plastic bags are thereafter transferred to large insulated bags weighing approximately forty (40) pounds in order to facilitate their storage and handling. The commercial process outlined requires people to handle the cubes for bagging and distribution to the final vendor. The process outlined also exposes the water or ice block to contaminants during the handling and further increases the risk of the melting of the ice cubes during storage and transporting periods. Even a partial melting and a later refreezing will create substantial inconveniences for the ultimate consumer and also those handling the bags of cubes. Further, excessive handling by individuals either in loading cubes into the bag or handling the bag after it has been loaded creates the punctures in the bag which results in contamination of the cubes. All of these contribute to the failure of the prior art to furnish a satisfactory commercial method and apparatus for producing ice cubes under complete sanitary conditions.
In order to overcome these and other objections to the prior art a somewhat different approach has been taken such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,920 and 2,966,041. In the aforementioned United States Patents a pliable package is positioned between a pair of hingedly connected grid-like members which, in their closed condition, compress the package and displace the water therein so as to form discrete cube-like columns. The package, together with grid-like structure is then placed in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and the liquid therein is then frozen.
While the issued United States patents do represent a substantial improvement over the open metal tray form of prior art they too exhibit their own disadvantages. For example, the prior art devices described in the aforementioned patents do not conveniently lend themselves to rapid filling of a large number of packages. Another disadvantage of these prior art devices is that the packages are subject to contamination during the filling process. Still another disadvantage of the patented prior art devices is the relatively weak construction of the grid-like members. It will be readily appreciated that when the grid-like structures are closed considerable pressure must be applied to the pliable package and there is the ever present likelihood of rupturing the package. Moreover, because the patented prior art mentioned above utilizes a grid-like structure, the volume of the resultant ice cubes cannot be closely controlled. It is an unmeasured quantity and distortion of the package and cubes.